Hard Rock Hallelujah
Hard Rock Hallelujah - piosenka fińskiego zespołu Lordi z którą zwyciężył eurowizję w 2006 roku. Tekst piosenki Hard Rock Hallelujah! The saints are crippled On this sinners' night Lost are the lambs With no guiding light The walls come down like thunder The rocks about to roll It's The Arockalypse Now bare your soul All we need is lightning With power and might Striking down the prophets of false As the moon is rising Give us the sign Now let us rise up in awe Rock 'n' roll angels bring thyn Hard Rock Hallelujah Demons and angels all in one have arrived Rock 'n' roll angels bring thyn Hard Rock Hallelujah In God's creation supernatural high The true believers Thou shall be saved Brothers and sisters Keep strong in the faith On the day of Rockoning It's who dares, wins You will see the jokers Soon'll be the new kings All we need is lightning With power and might Striking down the prophets of false As the moon is rising Give us the sign Now let us rise up in awe! Wings on my back I've got horns on my head My fangs are sharp And my eyes are red Not quite an angel The one that fell Now choose to join us Or go straight to hell Hard Rock Hallelujah! x3 Hard Rock... Yea... Rock 'n' roll angels bring thyn Hard Rock Hallelujah Demons and angels all in one have arrived Rock 'n' roll angels bring thyn Hard Rock Hallelujah In God's creation supernatural high Hard Rock Hallelujah! Tłumaczenie tekstu Hard Rock Hallelujah x4 Święci są okaleczeni W tą noc grzeszników Stracone są owce Bez prowadzącego światła Mury runą jak grom Skały zaczynają się toczyć To jest Arockalipsa Teraz odsłoń swą duszę Potrzebujemy tylko błyskawicy Z siłą i mocą Która powala fałszywych proroków Gdy księżyc wzejdzie Daj nam znak Teraz pozwól nam wzrastać w grozie Anioły Rock 'n Rolla przynoszą Hard Rockowe Alleluja Wszystkie demony i anioły w jednym przybyły Anioły Rock 'n Rolla przynoszą Hard Rockowe Alleluja W boskim stworzeniu nadprzyrodzonej wysokości Prawdziwi wierzący Będą zbawieni Bracia i siostry Trwajcie umocnieni w wierze W dniu rockowania* Kto się odważy, zwycięży Zobaczycie niedługo jak kawalarze Będą nowymi królami Potrzebujemy tylko błyskawicy Z siłą i mocą Która powala fałszywych proroków Gdy księżyc wzejdzie Daj nam znak Teraz pozwól nam wzrastać w grozie Anioły Rock 'n Rolla przynoszą Hard Rockowe Alleluja Wszystkie demony i anioły w jednym przybyły Anioły Rock 'n Rolla przynoszą Hard Rockowe Alleluja W boskim stworzeniu nadprzyrodzonej wysokości Na plecach skrzydła, Na głowie mam rogi, Moje kły są ostre, A oczy czerwone, Niezupełnie anioł, Ten który upadł, Teraz wybieraj Dołącz do nas Lub idź prosto do piekła! Hard Rock Hallelujah! x3 Hard Rock... Yea... Anioły Rock 'n Rolla przynoszą Hard Rockowe Alleluja Wszystkie demony i anioły w jednym przybyły Anioły Rock 'n Rolla przynoszą Hard Rockowe Alleluja W boskim stworzeniu nadprzyrodzonej wysokości Hard rock Hallelujah! *Gra słów-w tekście piosenki Rockoning ---> Reckoning-chodzi o dzień sądu ostatecznego. Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Piosenki na eurowizję Kategoria:Lordi